1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical accessories and, more particularly, to a mountable electrical device having an electrical socket and adapted to be wired into a buildings electrical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting fixtures and other electrical accessories is well known. Lighting fixtures are commonly installed in a desired location in a building, where there are hard wired into the buildings electrical system in order to access the requisite electricity to operate. A problem which still exists, however, is that when it is desired to change lighting fixtures or install new lighting fixtures, a substantial amount of electrical wiring work is often required. Thus, there remains a need for a mountable electrical socket apparatus which would eliminate the need to re-wire lighting fixtures when it is desired to replace such fixtures or add new lighting fixtures. It would be helpful if such a mountable electrical socket apparatus was enabled lighting fixtures and other electrical devices to be plugged in and unplugged freely once it had been initially wired into a building's electrical system. It would be additionally desirable for such a mountable electrical socket apparatus to be structured to allow a plurality of mountable electrical socket apparatus to be connected sequentially so that a plurality of electrical devices may be deployed.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a mountable electrical socket apparatus adapted to allow a user to mount an readily accessible electrical socket to which lighting fixtures can be attached. The primary components in Applicant's mountable electrical socket apparatus are a base housing, an electrical socket assembly and a plurality of connecting wires. When in operation, the mountable electrical socket apparatus enables light fixtures to be replaced or added to desired locations without requiring substantial electrical wiring work. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.